The La and Dah of Highschool
by cherry2711
Summary: I knew how High School worked but I never expected it to be it to be like this. Everyone was in their own clichés by the end of the first day, and I get stuck in the loser cliché. It's not my fault I like the arts.
1. Chapter 1

**Naminé's POV**

The first day of High School, apparently it's the worst. I step off the bright coloured school bus and into the dull school. Inside no seems to care who you are they just try to get past you. All I can hear is gossip 'Look at that girl she is so not pretty' 'I heard she got Mono from a trucker' the horrible sound of people putting down their peers. I look down at my schedule Homeroom, right and that's in Room 102. I head towards the room avoiding any incoming teenagers.

"Hello I am Mr. Schuster your Homeroom teacher and your History teacher" a man with curly brown

"Sorry I always get to class early" I say "Where do I sit?" I ask

"Since you got here first, you get to pick where you sit" I choose a seat in the back corner and grab my sketch pad from my bag. The room slowly starts to fill up, girls dressed in tight clothes, boy with trousers halfway down their pants and a few people who look normal. A boy with spikey black hair takes the seat next to me

"I am Vanitas, but you can just call me the boy of your dreams" he said pouting his lips at me.

"Right" I say focusing my attention to my sketch pad.

"You know I am going to be on the football team"

"Really?" I say widening my eyes "Look at how excited I am" I pull a blank expression to try to get him to stop bothering me.

"You could do allot worse than me you know"

"I don't even know you. I am not going to be some arm candy to some pathetic jock on the first day" I say glaring at him.

"Mph, that's what they all say darl, just you wait" He turns his attention away from me and starts to strike out with the girl in front of him. I hear her say that she already has a boyfriend and Vanitas' reply is just 'Try and let that stop me'. Such an ignorant jerk, I am sure some boy crazy girl will date him. The register goes and our names are ticked off one by one.

"Now guys I want to tell you about Glee Club. It's a great club about the arts, anyone who wants to sign up please do" Mr Schuster says sticking a sign-up sheet on the pin board. The bells let out a loud screech signalling for us to leave. I stop by the pin board wondering whether to sign my name. The arts. I love the arts; my Mom always said I had a good voice. Within a second my name is on the sheet. I quickly stutter off to class, my first class. Hopefully I don't have to sit next to Vanitas, I just couldn't concentrate with a lump of idiot sitting next to me.

***Later on that day***

"Wow!" Mr Schuster says looking at the lack of people turning up to auditions. It was that brown haired girl Vanitas hit on, a blonde haired boy, a brown haired boy and me. "Well, shall we start in register order, so first on the list is Olette Amara"

She sings a beautiful version of Talk to Me by Carly Rae Jespen and she was in instantly.

"Naminé Hart" He calls as I step onto the stage.

"_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh" I sing hoping for a place in the Glee Club. I didn't want it at first but now I think I do.

"Amazing! You are in" A flush od relief overcame me "Now Hayner McNeill and Pence Pierce you wanted to do it together?"

"Yeah" The blondey brown says. They sing a version of somewhere only we know by Keane, but it sounded like Pence wanted to break out into a rap.

"Aw that was great Hayney Baby" Olette says running up to the blondey brown haired boy. She gave him a mushy hug.

"Is Roxas Sharpe here?" Mr Schuster asks

"He is at football try outs. He should be done about..." Pence is interrupted by a sweaty blonde haired boy entering "Now"

"Hey I am Roxas. Uh should I sing?" He says wondering his to the stage

"Yes" Mr Schuster says.

He sings Check Yes Juliet by We are The Kings. He was quite good and he is very cute. Wait did I just say that? I quickly submerge myself into my sketch pad so I don't start looking at his cute face again. Wait what am I drawing…? Dammit it's his stupid cute face! I erase it violently trying to erase his cute face from my mind. I start to draw again this time it's not Roxas I am drawing its Vanitas, which is WAY worse. I quickly erase the picture and erase my mind!

"Well Glee Club starts tomorrow after school make sure you turn up". Right because someone is just going to sign up and not show. We may be teenagers but we aren't total jerks. Well, apart from some people. I AM MIND DISSING VANITAS RIGHT NOW!

* * *

**I am English and I have no idea how American schools work XD. I think Homeroom is like form but I can't be sure. I hope you like Please review and favourite and stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naminé's POV**

"So I am thinking, Sam and Naminé do the big end number?" Mr Schue says as he scribbles something down.

"Uh… I'm not sure…. I mean… Maybe Tina should do it… she has more experience than me… who agrees? I defiantly agree." I stutter. There is no way I am performing in front of hundreds of people, just no way. I mean all the cool people like, Sora, Kairi and Ventus will be there and if I screw up in front of them then there would be no retrieving my embarrassment.

"No, you should do it Naminé, I already have a number" Tina encourages,

"Fine, I guess." I mumble "What song?"

"I have just the song!" Mr Schue says handing around the song sheets. I already know the other two songs, Changes by David Bowie which will be performed by all of us and Spectrum by Florence and The Machine which will be performed by Tina with Olette, Brittany, Sugar and I for back up. Of course I don't know the final song, which Sam and I will be performing.

OH! I bet you are wondering why we are doing a show, brain! Well to answer that question, we are performing to the school because Glee Club was not as popular as they first thought it would be.

"It's Too Close by Alex Clare" At this nearly the whole class made an overenthusiastic wooing sound, I felt left out so I joined in. The wooing was interrupted by a boy with a blonde mullet rushing in out of breath.

"Are you guys still accepting?" he pants as he walks through the door.

"Of course" Mr Schue says

"Right then I will sing you something"

"_You remind me of the baby  
What baby? the baby with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the baby_

I saw my baby,  
crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew:

What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance, magic dance  
(dance magic, dance)  
Dance, magic dance  
(dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump, magic jump  
(jump magic, jump)  
Jump, magic jump  
(jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free" This guy was a ray of fun, and a good singer too.

"Well uh…"

"Demyx"

"Demyx, you are in!"

"YAY!" he screeches jumping up and down.

"Now Demyx do you think you can learn this by Monday?" Mr Schue says giving him the Changes sheet music.

"I already know it! It has David Bowie, DAVID FRICKEN BOWIE!"

"Good, good" Mr Schue pauses "If we all know it then we should practice!" He leads us to the auditorium.

"_I still don't know what I was waiting for_

_And my time was running wild_

_A million dead-end streets"_ Olette sings

"_Every time I thought I'd got it made_

_It seemed the taste was not so sweet_" Hayner sings

"_So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse" _I sing

"_Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test" _Blaine sings

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time" _Everyone sings with Demyx and Artie singing the bits in the brackets.

"Guys! That was a great rehearsal, you got the dance routine perfect aswell. Even you Demyx and you just joined"

"Well… What can I say" Demyx jokes everyone laughing "I am musically inclined you know"

"We can tell" Sugar says sticking her nose up. She has always been jealous of people who can actually sing because she can't even sing one note right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demyx's POV**

There he is. Zexion. Simply saying his name even in voice over mode makes me melt. I think I am in actual love but the thing is he couldn't care less about me, in fact the only reason we really know each other is because he is tutoring me in English, Maths, French, Spanish, History and Geography. I am not too good with academic subjects. At least we get to spend lots of time together; we even go to each other's houses. My plan is to serenade him. Pence agreed to help me sing Best Love Song by T-Pain ft. Chris Brown and then invite him to the auditorium and then sing it to him. It could go absolutely amazing or horrifically wrong. I even have my girls Tina and Brittany on backup. Blaine said go for it and Blaine is an inspiration to all gays at McKinley.

I set up my stage with awesome stuff and wait for Zexion to come. I hide behind my props waiting for Zexion to come and Roxas to introduce us and Tina and Brittany to come from the other props and for piano guy to start playing.

"Uh Demyx… you in here? Demyx? DEMYX! Hey why is the stage all romantic, oh I don't know probably some stage thing." Zexion says waiting for me. Aw it's so cute when he talks to himself but for once he is wrong. Piano man starts to play the first few chords and Brittany and Tine come out from behind the props. I come out from my prop and start to sing.

"_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take it to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playin',  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!  
Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!  
_

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes  
Jump off the stage bombs away,  
Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)  
You know it's right, just do the wave  
Girl just move your body like a snake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Homie kiss your girl  
Shawty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Now show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oh, oh, oh" I sing with Brittany and Tina backing me up. I look over to see Zexion's face but I am looking at an empty room.

"Uh… Zexion?" I enquire wondering where he is. Oh my gosh maybe I scared him away. What if I never see him again. I slowly mope away towards the stage exit.

"You are just the sweetest thing" he says blocking my exit. He desperately grabs me and leans is for a romantic kiss.

***Later on that day***

"Aw that is great Demyx I am so glad I am not the only gay at this school" Blaine says as I tell him the good news.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I ask out of curiosity.

"He went to collage" he sighs looking at the floor.

"Well you'll be with him soon you are allot smarter than bread"

"Bread? What?"

"Zexion says 'I've met bread smarter than you' when I get something 'Easy' wrong" I say

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah I do" I smile looking forward to my date with Zexion later


End file.
